Teenage Dirtbag
by Debonairly
Summary: This is based on the song Teenage Dirtbag by either Wheatus. The pairing is EthanRory. Its also probably rated too high, but just to be safe. I don't own the show or the song. Happy reading. Also, the image used is from the episode 'Village of the Darned.'


I shut my locker and glanced over at where Benny and Ethan were standing. Sarah had just walked up which means Benny would leave right about... now. She had that look on her face, the one where you could tell she was only faking her annoyance. Now she was giggling. How gross. Ethan was, of course, smiling fondly at her. In about a minute Erica would come by, dragging Sarah off away from the 'dork' while Ethan gazed longingly after her. This was pretty much a daily thing now. Yep there she comes, and there they go. Sighing, I made my way over to Ethan to say hey before class started. Before I could do so however, the bell rang, warning anyone in the halls -which was just about everyone- to get to class. My first class of the day was History. Ugh, so boring, and having it first thing in the morning made it even worse.

Moments after I sat down the late bell rang and I pulled out my textbook and a notebook... and the answer sheet for today's video which I had swiped and made a copy of. The teacher said a few words before starting the movie, and then she went to her desk to do something or another on the computer. Checking to make sure everyone had their eyes fixed on the video I pulled out my cheat sheet and copied the answers. I then put it back into the right hand pocket of my folder to make sure I burned it later, or ripped it up into tiny pieces. For the rest of the hour I did nothing but doodle absentmindedly, only pausing when an announcement came on over the intercom. It was something about football practice being canceled because of the rain. I glanced at the clock, a half an hour until gym. My favorite class since it was easy for me now since I was a vampire, and I got to stare at Ethan. Score!

At the end of class everyone handed in their sheets. Surprisingly there wasn't any last minute homework which made everyone quite happy. Dropping my stuff off at my locker, I met up with the hotness and we headed to the locker rooms together. We changed quickly and I, of course, couldn't keep my eyes off him. Again. For the millionth time... This week alone. We headed out into the gym where the teacher was waiting. Oh yay, apparently we're going outside even though it's raining. Lovely. Just perfect. Ethan's gonna be all wet, and I'm wearing gym shorts!

Groans came from everyone as we headed out the back door and into the rain. It was really pouring out, but I could still see fine. This had its ups and downs. I think you already know what they are. The teacher then yelled at us to run to the water tower and back... twice.

Now normally I wouldn't use my vampire speed and get ahead, opting instead to run with Ethan, but today was different. I did not need a certain problem to take care of. So I ran, passing everyone and leaving even the fastest cross-country runners in the dust. I didn't get too far ahead though. No, that would be suspicious.

Squish squish went the grass beneath my feet as I ran, completely soaked through to the skin. A normal person would have been freezing, but I'm not. They are though. I reach the water tower and don't even slow down, making to just turn around and keep running, but no, instead I slip, getting a face full of dirt and grass. Getting up I brush myself off and keep going. I pass the rest of the class who haven't quite reached the water tower yet. I look, I can't help it. Of course, he had to wear white too. Tearing my eyes away I make it back to the teacher and carefully turned around to head back the second time.

I reach the tower again and finish first, not even panting. The coach looks at me incredulously but says nothing. A minute later everyone has gotten back, looking like they're about to die. Coach looks at me again. I don't let on that I know he's watching, it's not hard, I'm too busy watching Ethan. The rest of the hour I'm kinda out of it, but it doesn't matter. You probably wouldn't even tell the difference.

Back in the changing room I literally have to peel my shirt off. Stupid rain. I think it wants to make life miserable for me. After finishing putting dry clothes on I say goodbye to Ethan and head to my next class. The rest of the day goes by in a blur, and before I know it I'm out in the rain again. Deciding that I don't want to change, I make sure there's no one around to see me and I fly home. Looks like I wasn't the only one with that idea I think as Sarah lands in her yard at the end of the block. It appears she left her car at home today. Upon reaching my room, I throw my stuff on the floor I grab the last packet of blood I had left from the blood drive and drink it down. Finishing the last drops, I toss it in the trash can and flop down on my bed. Squeeeeek. That is really bothering me right now. I'll have to fix it sometime soon. Not now though. Now I feel like laying back and listening to music. Single Teir, the most awesome band ever, is what I wanna listen to. That's what I do. After a couple hours of just lying there my cell starts vibrating. It's Ethan. I hurriedly stop my music and answer it. "Vampire Ninja speaking, how may I help you?"  
>He laughs even though it wasn't that funny. Another thing to add to the continuous list of reasons why I like him.<br>"Hmm, I seem to have a problem. I'm bored out of my mind here with no one to talk to. Could you possibly do me a favor and come over?"  
>I can just see him smiling as he says it, hear the laughter is his voice. I smile too, how can I not?<br>"Of course. I will be there in approximately 45 seconds to cure your boredom. Good day to you, sir."  
>Hanging up, I slip the phone in my pocket and fly out the window. His bedroom window is already open so I don't need to flail around like I normally do, trying not to fall in the flower beds below. He's lying back on his bed, knees up and legs open. So distracting. I landed hard on the floor in front of him.<p>

Glancing up, I noticed he was suppressing his laughter. He still managed to be cute like that.  
>"Hmph," I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out. He couldn't hold back any longer and started laughing. Now fighting the urge to laugh myself, I pressed on.<br>"What's so funny?" I asked innocently.

This only drove him into further hysterics and I soon followed suit. In a matter of moments we were both literally rotfl-ing. He apparently had fallen off the bed from laughing so hard. Vampire Ninja... Mission Status: Complete. After a couple minutes we both had stopped laughing and were leaning against the bed, breathing hard. He turned towards me, now sitting cross-legged. I mimicked him. He grabbed a couple slips of paper setting on his desk that I hadn't noticed earlier. Concert tickets! "I've got two tickets to Single Teir. I know you love them; I also know you love me. Come with me Friday, don't say maybe."  
>Taking me by surprise he leaned in and kissed me, positioning himself in my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed back. His hands were running through my hair, mussing it up, but I didn't care. All that I wanted right now, I had. A small moan came from him as I slipped my tongue in his mouth. I guess he knows what he was missing now, and that's all that matters.<p> 


End file.
